Comedy Central
For the UK version of Comedy Central, see Comedy Central (UK). The Comedy Channel 1989–1991 This was the original debut of the comedy television network, owned by Time Warner (through HBO), that ran for seventeen months from November 15, 1989 to April 1, 1991; it merged with Viacom's Ha!: The TV Comedy Network to replace CTV: The Comedy Network in 1991. Ha!: The TV Comedy Network 1990–April 1991 This was the second original debut of the comedy television network, owned by Viacom, that ran for one year from April 1, 1990 to April 1, 1991; it merged with HBO's The Comedy Channel to replace CTV: The Comedy Network in 1991, but due to confusion with Canadian network CTV. Like the logos of sister networks Nickelodeon and Nick at Nite at the time, which were also designed by Fred/Alan, Ha!'s logo utilized various different backgrounds, centered around the same design; most of the logos featured various live-action people or animated characters laughing within the logo. CTV: The Comedy Network April–June 1991 When The Comedy Channel (owned by Time Warner) and Ha! (owned by Viacom) were both replaced, CTV: The Comedy Network debuted on April 1, 1991, but due to confusion with Canadian network CTV, the channel was renamed "Comedy Central" two months later. *Youtube: A CTV: The Comedy Network commercial break from 1991 Comedy Central June–October 1991 CTV: The Comedy Network was renamed as Comedy Central on June 1, 1991 in order to prevent confusion with Canada's CTV network. October 1991–1992 In October 1991, Comedy Central introduced a new logo after its old logo was changed. 1992–1997 On May 1, 1992, Comedy Central began putting print logos on their products. The new Comedy Central logo, still rendered in 2D, was shown in different color patterns. This logo became the network's new on-air look in 1995, which was produced by PMcD Design. 1997–2000 On August 13, 1997, the logo was slightly redesigned to give it a more smoother look with the small hyphen removed from the marquee. This logo was designed by H-Gun Labs and was used on South Park premiere commercials before taking effect. 2000–2010 Comedy Central started using a new logo on November 13, 2000. This was the first major redesign for the network, and it removed the transmitter from the channel logo. The transmitter was said to "communicate the 1950s broadcast era" by network management. A new graphics package for the network was developed by Imaginary Forces. 2011–2018 On December 9, 2010, a completely new logo for Comedy Central was revealed in New York. The new logo officially made its debut on January 1, 2011. The new logo centers on two Cs, one which is inside the other which is reversed; that portion of the logo, nicknamed the "Comedymark", closely resembles a copyright symbol (©). The network name is displayed in mixed positions, with the word "Comedy" right side-up and the word "Central" flipped upside-down. New York design company The Lab was the design agency which worked with Comedy Central for the new look. A new style for graphics and promos had slowly been introduced starting a few months earlier and features straight typography on clean backgrounds. This logo came in fourth in the 2010 Brand New Awards. 2018–present The network received a rebrand on July 29, 2018. The comedy mark is slightly bolder than the previous logo and the "Comedy Central" text has a new font. The logo and the on-air graphics package were both designed by Loyalkaspar. External links *Comedy Central Category:Comedy Central Category:Comedy Partners, LLC Category:ViacomCBS Category:Entertainment television networks in the United States Category:Former WarnerMedia subsidiaries Category:Cable networks in the United States Category:Television networks in the United States Category:New York City Category:New York Category:1989 Category:Pluto TV